Divisions
by Kylie Meneses
Summary: I can have a new life. I can start over. One choice, and everything can change
1. I'm A Loser

**Divisions  
Chapter 1: I'm A Loser**

I pushed my glasses on my nose, again. I scowled. Being born into Altruistic isn't fun. We always get bullied no matter what we do. Not to mention of that we are all born ugly. It is a very unhappy life. Only a true Altruistic would stay in this Division and a true Altruistic would choose to switch to this Division.

"Move it Arduous." A Candid said and shoved me into the wall. Arduous is what they called us most of the time, they think we're difficult people to deal with. We're really not.

Everyone in the halls who saw me laughed as I slammed into a locker. I rubbed my forehead angrily. Then, the locker door next to me slammed open an smacked me in the face. My brother Aaron, born into Tranquil, went over to me and helped me up. It was totally unfair. I was born into Altruistic and my brother was Tranquil. The people from Tranquil are absolutely gorgeous.

But the most gorgeous are the Valiant. According to gorgeousness, number one is Valiant, Two is Covetous, Third is Candid, Fourth is Tranquil the most hideous of them all is Altruistic.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked me. I snorted and nodded. Aaron raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine." I said in my rugged voice.

Aaron sighed, "I'm heading off to class. I know that you're freaking out about _The Decisioning_. But trust me. You'll be fine. Just try to think about yourself for once okay? Just because you we're born into Altruistic doesn't mean you always have to be selfless."

I nodded. Can he be right? But, wasn't I born into Altruistic for a reason? Isn't it Destiny? Fate?

That shit can't be true right?

I sighed, The Decisioning was tonight. I would have to choose, do I stay and live the rest of my life as Altruistic or do I switch my Division? I'd have to make my decision tonight.

Aaron had already made his decision. Last night he had told me, he wanted to stay in Tranquil. I respect that. Aaron isn't Valiant and he is definitely not Covetous, Never Candid, and I doubt he would want to be Altruistic.

The warning bell rang and everyone in the halls scrambled to get to class, so did I. No one wanted an incarceration mark. Whoever get's 3 incarceration marks get to be locked up in the basement. A.K.A The Jail Cells, or the Dungeon, as we call it because it's literally a dungeon.

* * *

**Lunch...**

"Elizabeth! Hey, girl. I already know what I'm picking tonight!" My best blonde friend, Riley, said and plopped down next to me. She wasn't Altruistic, she was Covetous, unbelievably. She wasn't at all selfish like the people of Covetous. Riley had straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Plump red lips, and the height of 5'9. I had brown hair which was slightly curly and it was an inch past my shoulders, brown eyes and light skin, but glasses and braces and pimples.

"What are you choosing?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm choosing Tranquil!" Riley squealed of joy.

"That's great." I said and gave her a hug.

"What are you choosing!" Riley said and bounced in her seat.

I felt like I was the only one who didn't know what to choose.

"I don't know Riley." I admitted.

Riley screamed causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us. "OMG! ELIZA!" Riley screeched. I covered her mouth, muffling her screams. "This is the most important thing ever!" Riley whisper screamed as I pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"I know. You'll see what my decision is at The Decisioning," I sighed.

**My House...**

There was a banging at the front door. "It's open!" I yelled from upstairs. Where's my parents? Oh right, if you're born into Altruistic or Valiant then you can't see your parents. I think that it's bullshit. What about Aaron? He got to see mom and dad on Saturday and Sunday.

"I'M HEREEEE!" I heard Riley yell from downstairs. I heard running and soon Riley was in my room holding three of her favorite dresses and matching heels. Leave it to her to save them for 17 years, fresh and clean.

"Hey Riley, I know your gonna be smushing me with everything so I already have my dress and heels." I said and walked over to my bed where a dress, leggings and heels were laying.

"That's perfect! You really know how to clean up!" Riley clapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Why thank you." I said.

"Your welcome!" Riley said cheerfully.

I grabbed my stuff and ran into the bathroom before Riley could get in. I heard a defeated sighed and a small bump noise, indicating that Riley jumped on my bed.

What an eventful night.

The ride to The Decisioning was really quiet. My brother and I didn't talk. We could only arrive with the members of our household, the reason why Riley wasn't here.

The driver coughed. We were here. I sucked in a breath. This was it, this would decided my fate.

"You ready?" Aaron asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. Not. I opened the door to the limo and was about to step out, but Aaron stopped me.

"Y'know, You never told me what you were going to choose." Aaron said.

"You'll see." I said and stepped out of the limo.

The Ballroom was really dark and there was a big fire in the center of the room. It was about 6 feet high, lightening the room just enough so we could see each others faces. There were five bowls in a pentagon, the flame trapped in the middle.

The first bowl has pink water, with pink petals that formed a helping hand; Altruistic. The second bowl has green water, with green leaves that formed a peace sign; Tranquil. The third bowl has blue water, with blue rhinestones floating, forming a diamond; Covetous. The fourth bowl has purple water, with pieces of glass that formed a shining sun; Candid. The final bowl has black water with red petals that formed a fist; Valiant.

I dragged my dress over to the crowd of Altruistic-born, Aaron did the same and walked over to the crowd of Tranquil-born.

I saw Riley by the crowd of Covetous. They had beautiful dresses, as always.

**DIVISIONS**

**- Altruistic - The Selfless**

**Colors: **White **Who They Are: **The Altruistic care more for others well-being than their own. No matter what they do, they will always be looked down upon. The Altruistic are born ugly and with medical issues. They are the most unfortunate of all the Divisions. **Likes: **To help others and they would most likely give their life for another person.

**- Tranquil - The Calm**

**Colors:** Pink, Red, Orange, Yellow and Green. **Who They Are: **The Tranquil love art, music and to learn about history. They are civil with everyone and can get along with almost anyone. The Tranquil have no enemies and are loved by all. They are optimists and are born healthy. The Tranquil are born cute and are the luckiest of all the Divisions. **Likes: **To make sure everything is in order and that no one kills each other. They stop war between Divisions and will eternally be grateful for everything that happens; good or bad. To them, it is fate.

**- Covetous - The Greedy**

**Colors:** Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and White. **Who They Are: **The Covetous are snobby and mean. They are selfish and are greedy. They want what they cant have and they get what they want when they want it. All the time. Not all Covetous are mean and rueful. Some can be very polite, though still a bit greedy. If one is not meant to be Covetous then he or she _will _change Divisions. They get a feeling and their body controls what they do. If he or she is not meant for Covetous then a force will refuse to let him/her choose to stay Covetous. **Likes: **They like money, jewels and style. They love to dress up and flatter everyone. Covetous love to go shopping and they love to spend and earn money. For a living, they tailor clothing and sell jewelry.

**- Candid - The Straightforward**

**Colors: **Same as the Covetous.** Who They Are: **The Candid were truthful and straightforward. They didn't care whether the truth hurt someone or not. They all know that if you _do _hide the truth them there would be more damage than just being forthright. They have many enemies but are looked up to for having the courage to just say the truth to one's face. **Likes: **The truth and being straight forward.

**- Valiant - The Determined**

**Colors: **Black, Grey, Purple, Blue and Light Green. **Who They Are: **The Valiant are brave and determined to protect all Divisions from the Vengeful Divisionless. The Valiant are cocky and arrogant. They are born gorgeous and have great coordination. All medical issues will go away once you become Valiant. The Valiant are strong and have the least fears of all the Divisions. The Valiant are born the bravest and most determined of all the Divisions. **Likes: **The Valiant like to do hand to hand combat and do the dangerous things. The Valiant are wild and free. They have the right to do what they want when they want to. A thanks for protecting the Divisions.

* * *

The Covetous always went first, no surprise there, and almost no Covetous-born switched Divisions. Almost. This year, only two Covetous-born switched Divisions. Riley Elleanor and Owen Lloyd, they both chose Tranquil.

Riley had walked over to the bowls and had taken the knife from the Governor's hands. She cut her wrist and let the blood fall into the bowl of Tranquil. She then dipped the blade of the knife into the water and her blood stain came off. She handed the knife back to the Governor and walked to the group of Tranquil, she was welcomed. Same went for Owen.

Next went the Valiant, only one girl, a fragile girl made the switch and chose Covetous. She wasn't welcomed, she was only ignored by the others in Covetous.

After that there was the Candid. 5 people made the switch, the all chose Valiant. They were tall and buff, they were all siblings. There was loud chatter about the famous 5. The Evandale Quintuplets. 5 children born at the same time, it was a very teary miracle. The mother had almost died in the process.

Tranquil came next and no one switched at all. Usually 3-4 people would switch but it seemed not.

Then it was Altruistic's turn. I went 6th since we were going by last name.

"Elizabeth Dellar," My name was called. I could feel eyes on me. The 5 people that went before me chose to stay Altruistic. I took a deep breath and accepted the blade.

I walked near the Tranquil bowl and the Valiant bowl. The room was filled with hushed whispers.

"Is she going to become Valiant?"

"She would most likely become Tranquil."

"What is she doing?!"

I made a cut on my wrist and watched the blood make it's way out. I closed my eyes and put my hand over the chosen Division.


	2. Inception: Stage 1

**Divisions  
Chapter 2: My Own Path **

There were whispers of disbelief. My glasses, braces and pimples faded away as I walked to stand by my new Division. I got taller, muscular and good looking.

"This is surprising." A guy from behind me whispered. "An Arduous? Really?"

I bit my lip. Did I make the right choice? I glanced at Aaron from Tranquil. He caught my eye and sent me an 'It's alright' look. I snorted, as if. The people in front of me gave me a weird look. I smiled, they shrugged and turned back around.

When _The Decisioning _was over, we had our first test. Some of them were pretty ridiculous if you ask me. For Covetous they had to step into their limo's and choose the most beautiful dress from the pile of dresses. The Tranquil had to stand over a pit of acid on a glass platform 10 ft above and stay calm for 5 minutes. The Altruistic had to do something a little bit more extreme. They had to go to **The Illusion. **The Illusion was an old building that was sort of like an illusion. The 4 leaders of Altruistic set parts of The Illusion on fire and the Altruistic Council have to be "trapped" since they're already experienced. The new Altruistics have to choose something. Save the Altruistic Council or yourself. The Candid had to take a truth test. They would be injected with truth serum and they cannot resist saying the answer to everything they've been asked. The Valiant had to jump into a so-called "fire pit". There wasn't too much information on that since everyone respects the Valiant.

When _The Decisioning _was over, we all filed out of the Ballroom to head to our headquarters.

"You can't be serious," A somewhat 16 year old Valiant-born girl said.

"It'll be alright." I said in my new, smooth, melodic voice.

"Ooh, Arduous is talking in a pretty voice now." A tall, muscular Valiant-born said and watched me. I rolled my eyes.

Motorcycles were filling the parking lot; all over the place.

"Choose someone to ride with. I'm one of the five Valiant leaders, I'm Liam." A tall, muscular and oldish guy said, he was riding the only non-black motorcycle; red.

"Do we just hitch a ride with anyone?" A bulky girl asked.

Liam looked at her and answered, "No, you buddy up."

I shrugged and walked up to the closest motorcycle where a fully tattooed girl was sitting with a fierce look on her face, it read "Try me. Then see what happens."

All eyes seemed to be on me. And truthfully, I didn't mind. I got on the back and put the helmet on.

Liam smirked, "Ooh, an Arduous first to sit? This girl's got guts."

The rest of the group started to pair up and as soon as we were all seated, we headed to the HQ. The ride was a mere 5 minutes. We arrived at the edge of a well hidden chasm.

"What now? Or is this empty space the HQ?" The meanest Evandale Quintuplet, Alyssa, asked.

"No it's not Ally, it's down below." The tallest and "in charge" Evandale, Shane, hissed and elbowed Alyssa in the ribs.

"Guys stop, pay attention." The right hand man, Ian, told his siblings.

"Look! It's fire!" The smallest Evandale, Lisa, said and pointed down below where there was a large fire, waiting.

"It's great." The final and most troublesome Evandale, Darren, said without even looking below.

"We will jump off this cliff. This is the trial. If you do not jump, then you will become Vagrant." Liam said with no emotion in his voice. Emptiness, no feeling.

"What if we jump and die." The buff girl from before said.

"What if you become Vagrant right now?" Liam shot at her.

She said nothing after that, leaving Liam with a smug look on his face.

No one moved. Not even Darren, and he was the most expected to jump, he was a troublesome guy. None of the Valiant-born went either.

Liam frowned, "If none of you move it th-"

I cut him off by moving towards the ledge. Eyes followed my every move, waiting for me to mess up like the clumsy Altruistic-born I was. I took a look down.

Breathe. Just breathe.

I exhaled and readied myself. Then I jumped down to the pit of fire, nothing could stop me now. Nothing.

When I came closer to the fire pit I closed my eyes and waited for the burn. But it never came. I opened my eyes and the flame went to my face. Or not. Because there was this invisible net. I rolled off of the net in relief and as I was about to hit my face on the solid chasm ground.

"That was brave, Arduous." A buff short-black-haired girl, one of the girls that helped me up, said and grinned at me with, was that awe? The guy who helped me up said,

"What's the name of our first jumper? Your title for the first month of inception is 'Brave'. You can't be called 'Arduous' anymore."

Well, that can be nice. "What's your name?" He asked again. Oh, forgot about that.

"Did she forget her name?" I heard from the background. I snorted, as if.

"My name is Liz. Liz Dellar."

"Well Liz, congratulations. Liz everybody!" They both yelled out to the crowd of Valiant-born workers. They were only about a year older than us. They worked here, the shops and everything.

They cheered for me and I thought to myself, This doesn't seem so bad, I can get used to this. There was an old black iron stage and 5 people stood up on it. The five chairs of Valiant. The tallest and oldest leader at the age of 21 stood behind the black iron podium and cleared his throat.

"We are glad to have you, fellow conscripts. My name is Edward Hansen and I am the head chair of the Valiant Council." Edward introduced. "The two people on my left are Nathan Levy and Nikki Litch. They are the two right chairs of the Council. On my right are Liam Opacci* and Olivia Mellard."

"We ask you to never reveal the location of this chasm to any outsiders. Brothers, Sisters and those of you who aren't from here, your parents." Edward said looking specifically at the Evandale Quintuplets.

"Get on with it. We already know you dumbass." Darren snarled. Edward stared at Darren with cold eyes at which Darren recoiled at.

The corners of Edward's mouth shook as he refused to smile, "I have the power to make you Vagrant."

Darren's eyes widened. "Darren! I told you to stay low." Shane hissed at him. Soon, they started to bicker.

"Enough." Alyssa ordered the two. Shane scrunched his nose but stopped arguing.

"Follow Nikki and Olivia, those of you who are not from here." Edward said. Nikki and Olivia walked off the stage and stood side-by-side, waiting for the Quintuplets and I to walk over.

So we did. "Please follow. And Evan's, keep an eye on the little one." Olivia said, and turned around.

Lisa was 16 but she was only 5'6. We were all about an inch taller than her. She scowled, "I'm 16 bitch!" She snapped.

Olivia cracked a smile but didn't say anything. The two girls led us down the path the chasm had for us and then we went underground. There was this tunnel that went through the chasm. We went through it and it led us to the HQ.

The first thing you would see when you walk in would be the lava pool in the middle of the room. It was filled with lava, but so no one could fall in by whatever cause, there was a railing that reached up to our waist.

"This is The Sump." Nikki said and pointed to the Sump.

"Why is there lava in there?" Lisa asked curiously. Olivia snorted,

"To throw our enemies and traitors in there, duh."

Alyssa and Lisa rolled their eyes and walked on, following Olivia and Nikki. I looked at the Sump once more and ran to catch up with the Chairs and Quintuplets. The only other door there was was a large double door that lead to a hallway.

The hallway had locked lockers and a red button; the alarm.

"These are the lockers, extra clothes, meds and other things are in there." Olivia said.

"Can we hurry on now!" Alyssa snapped impatiently.

"Watch your dog, Shane Evandale, she may become Vagrant if she doesn't shut up." Olivia snarled without turning around. Nikki pushed through the doors on the other side of the hall to reveal a circle room with doors all around. There were 9 to be exact, excluding this one.

"The black door, #1 leads to your dorm, #2 is to the cafe, #3 is to the cafeteria, #4 is to the personal training room, #5 is the training room, #6 is to the Council office and #7 is the simulation chamber. 8 is the conference room, 9 is the weaponry, and those metal doors are just an elevator to the second and third floor. You guys aren't allowed on the third floor unless you pass inception in 10 months." Olivia said. And that was the end of the very, very short tour. I didn't know that our first inception test would be today. We had to show where we are at the moment; our echelon.

* * *

"This year we have 20 conscripts. Please introduce yourselves and what division you came from, after this meeting you have to go to the dorms and get ready for stage 1 of inception." Nathan said from the front of the conference room. "Start for us, Olivia."

"I'm Olivia Mellard, I hate Covetous and my parents. I am 19 and I am the toughest out of all the Valiant Council. I am from Covetous myself." Olivia said sourly. I couldn't help but say something,

"It sure shows."

"What was that Arduous?" Olivia snapped looking at me. The nineteen other conscripts turned to me and watched intently.

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to answer, "I said it sure shows that you were from Covetous. With your ego 'n stuff, 'cuz we all know that you're the weakest of the Valiant Council."

The conscripts "oohed" and waited for Olivia's answer. She glared daggers at me,

"You better watch your bac- What are you doing?" Olivia hissed at me. I answered,

"I'm watching my back, but it isn't so fascinating. What do you find fascinating about my back?" I challenged. Ok, I was seriously asking for it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nathan smirking. Whoop!

"Enough Olivia." Nathan said still smirking. I turned away from my back and faced Nathan and Olivia, again. "I'm Nathan Levy, I'm annoyed by Olivia," Olivia scowled "and I like to party." Oooh a partier! "I'm from Tranquil." Ooh a Tranquil!

"I'm Lisa Evandale and I also am annoyed by Olivia. I'm from Candid." Lisa said and sat down after sending Olivia a glare. Then Olivia, childishly I might add, stuck her tongue out. Lisa stuck her tongue out back.

"Once Candid always Candid." Olivia snorted. Lisa growled,

"Once Covetous always Covetous."

Then Shane spoke, "I'm Shane Evandale and I'm in charge of the others. I'm from Candid." and sat down. We didn't say anything. Shane didn't look like a guy to mess around with. Next went Darren,

"I'm Darren Evandale and I'm the bad one. Not Ian, me. I'm Candid." Darren said and sat, sticking his nose up high in the air. Then Ian,

"I'm Ian Evandale and I'm the right-hand man, mystery man and the good lookin' one." Ian said and winked. The other conscript girls swooned. Ugh, weirdos. Finally, Alyssa,

"I'm Alyssa Evandale and none of you talk to me because I'm antisocial and stuff." Alyssa growled. The guys wrinkled their noses. Then it was my turn, whoop dee doo.

"I'm Liz Dellar and I joined to be brave and determined. I'm... Altruistic." I said and sat back down. They were sure to be watching me. I was the least likely to join in. Then I blurted something I wasn't even sure of. I didn't even meet my mother but she held a legacy. She wa-

"Isn't Dellar the last name of Bella Dellar?" Someone asked. Shane. Damn you! Aaron told me that our parents were divorced and that he only saw mother nowadays. Mother used to be Valiant. She was head chair but she left to be with my father and handed the position to her friend, Edward. I didn't say anything. I just stared at nothing in particular.

"Liz, Liz!" Someone yelled in front of my face.

"Bella Dellar is my mother!" I blurted and caused Nathan to stumble a bit. The conscripts looked at me as if I were some alien.

"You look like her."

All of us turned to the double doors to see Edward leaning on the frame. He stood straight and kneeled down by me. He touched my hair and scanned it as if it were a delicate artifact. "Your mother is a beautiful woman, it's a shame she fell into the wrong hands." Edward sighed and stood. I stared at him.

"What do you mean? Was Rich a bad guy?" I asked curiously. I didn't know much but I did know that my father was named Rich Leeroy. Edward looked me in the eye and said,

"He was Covetous and he wanted money. He was only using your mother for the kicks."

I was angry now. Edward exchanged a few words with Nathan and Olivia before leaving the room.

(Sorry for the laziness about to come)

After he left the rest of the conscripts introduced themselves. I learned that there were more conscripts being taught by Nikki and Liam. In 5 months we would switch inception councilors.

**_The conscripts in my class were:_**

**_1 Myself - Altruistic - F - Amber hair with honey tips, Violet Eyes, 6'5_**

**_2 Lisa - Candid - F - Red hair, Velvet eyes, 5'6_**

**_3 Alyssa - Candid - F -Burgundy hair, Velvet eyes, 6'3_**

**_4 Shane - Candid - M - Brown hair - Velvet E., 6'6_**

**_5 Ian - Candid - M - Black hair, Velvet E, 6'5_**

**_6 Darren -_ **_**Candid - M - Red hair, Velvet E, 6'3  
**_

_**7 Sean - Valiant - M - Black H, Brown E, 6'6, He was that guy that said something to me along the lines of "Ooh Arduous is talking in a pretty voice now" or something like that.  
**_

_**8 Dori - Valiant - F - Blonde H, Blue E, 5'9, She was a major slut. She got sick and missed The Decisioning so she had to stay Valiant. She was threatened to become Vagrant many, many, many times.**_

_**9 Evan - Valiant - M - Black H w/ Red H, Black E, 6'6, He was one of the Killo twins. Nice guy, really.**_

_**10 Ethan - Valiant - M - Black H w/ Blue H, Black E, 6'6, He is the other twin and he is the pranker of the fam.**_

_**11 Renae - Valiant - F - Auburn H w/ hints of dark brown, Hazel E, 6'4, she was wild and a bit crazy and unique**_

_**12 Paula - Valiant - F - Dirty Blonde, Green E, 6'5, She stuck around by Renae and didn't say much.**  
_

The rest... well I didn't really bother to remember them.

We were excused from the Conference room and had to go to our room or dorm as they called it, it was the same thing so, whatever.

Dori stood in the middle of the circle room and looked confusedly at the doors.

"What? You don't know where the dorm to your own HQ is? Wow." Darren said smirking. Dori glared at him. Then Evan whispered,

"She's not what you think."

I didn't know what he was talking about but I chirped,

"She's a slut."

The conscripts chuckled and walked on. "She's not real. She's projected." Sean smirked.

Paula opened the door to the dorm and we walked inside. There were 10 bunks. All neat but color black. Our names were on each bunk, I found my name and I was bunking with Alyssa. She got the top

"I get top?" Alyssa asked walking over to me, the fierce look in her eyes. Now that I think of it, the fierceness was always there.

"Yeah."

I opened the bottom drawer that belonged to me, it was pushed against the foot of the bed. All of the clothes fit me, my size.

There were 5 tank tops. 1 red, blue, purple, black and white. There were 3 blazers. 1 black, white and khaki. There were: 5 black skinny jeans, and white skinny jeans, black high tops (3), a holster and gun (loaded), a pocket knife, black phone, comm unit, black sweats (2), black slacks (2), black D&G shades and a black ID card.

_It read:_

**_Liz Dellar_**

**_Daughter of Bella Dellar and Rich Leeroy, Relationship: inactive._**

_**Age: 18**  
_

_**Division: Altruistic  
**_

_**Division 2: Valiant**_

_**Echelon: Unknown**_

_**Bio: Unknown**_

_**Family:  
Bella Dellar  
Rich Leeroy  
Aaron Dellar  
**_

_**Other Info Is Unknown**_

_**There my picture was at the top half of it all.**_

I stood up and placed the ID on top of the drawer. I looked at the others who were holding their ID's too. "Do we change clothes?" I asked.

Sean nodded, "Wear one of those tanks and wear whatever bottom you want."

I grabbed the red tank top and a black skinny jeans. "We change here don't we."

"Yep"

I sighed and kicked my heels off. I set the heels next to the dresser and unzipped my dress, I quickly slipped on the jeans and put on the tank top, grabbing a pair of black converses on the process. Everyone else did the same but they wore white. They guys wore sweats and the other gals wore jeans like me, except they chose the white ones, all except Alyssa.

Ethan cleared his throat, "Y'all have 10 minutes to go to the 2nd floor and do what ya want. I'm coming to make sure none of yous go to the third floor."

I was already gone and headed towards the elevator. I heard light footsteps behind me, I turned around to see Alyssa. "What?"

"I'm coming." She answered sternly.

The ride up was uncomfortably silent, too much for my liking.

When the doors opened I rushed out and headed into the nearest shop, Alyssa came in too.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at me. She opened her mouth and said,

"The question is, what is an Altruistic doing in a tattoo shop."

I gaped, I turned around to see two people at the counter with a tattoo catalog. "Oh." Is the only thing that came out of my mouth. "I'm... here to get a tattoo." I said louder than intended. The girl at the counter looked up at us and motioned for me to follow her in the back, leaving Alyssa with the guy.

She closed the door behind her and suddenly I was alert. The dark haired girl laughed, "Don't worry. It's just a tattoo shop, were not part of the mafia." I smiled nervously and sat in the chair. The girl handed me the catalog. "Pick something or tell me what you want." I handed her the catalog. I knew exactly and how many I wanted. "My name is Chloe by the way." She introduced. I nodded.

"I want one on my back, collar bone and forearms." I said. Chloe looked at me questioningly.

"You? An Altruistic? 4 tattoos? Today?" She said disbelievingly. I nodded,

"The one on the back will cover all of it. I want it of a phoenix." I said. Chloe nodded and told me to turn around. It was weird when she had to unclasp my bra to get under but that was only one part. It, surprisingly, didn't hurt at all.

"What's the one on your collar bone?"

"I want it of the Valiant symbol."

She smiled at me and nodded. I turned myself in the chair and faced her. When the needle came into eyesight I freaked out a bit, Chloe just laughed. "It's alright. I know it's a bit big but it'll be just like that big one on your back." It was.

"The one on your left forearm?"

"It's a quote. I want it to say "Dream as if you'll live forever, Live as if you'll die today"."

"The next?"

"It's another quote. "Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending"."

"Done, anything else?"

"Yeah, do I have to pay for these?"

Chloe cracked a smile, "Nope."

It was my turn to smirk. "I have 2 more quotes left."

"Go ahead."

"'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." and "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best" The first one at the back of my neck and the last one on my stomach."

Chloe smiled at that. "Sure thing."

And that was it. "How long is it until inception?" I asked sitting up.

"Well, it's only been 2 minutes." Chloe said looking at her black watch. I boggled.

2 minutes?

"Only two?"

"Yeah, time goes by slowly around here."

"Thanks, I'll see you sometime." I said and slipped out of the chair, waving goodbye.

When I closed the door behind me I saw Alyssa sitting and chatting with the guy.

"Holy shit Liz. How many tattoos did you get?" Alyssa gaped. I shrugged.

"I have..." I counted. Back, 2 on forearm, back of my neck, stomach, collar bone. "Six."

"Why?" Alyssa asked. "And I only got 1."

"I wanted them, no biggie." I said. "Biggie"? Who says biggie? I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Ok... then. Where you off to now?" Alyssa asked me getting up from her seat. I shrugged. Then a light-bulb went off in my head. Two words: Tongue Piercing

"I'm getting my tongue and belly button pierced."

Alyssa and the dude behind the counter gaped, "Your a freakin' Altruistic! You got 6 tattoos and now you're gonna get pierced? What the fuck!" She swore.

I shrugged again, "You don't get these opportunities at Altruistic. And this, this is who I am."

Alyssa shook her head but she was smiling. "Let's go. If you're getting your tongue and belly pierced then I'm getting my eyebrow and nose." I nodded and we walked out of the tattoo shop and walked across to the piercing parlor.

"Over here!" A cheery voice said from behind the counter to our right.

"Hey, we both want piercings. She wants one on her belly button and her tongue, I want one on my eyebrow and nose." Alyssa said. The cheery girl skipped towards us and gave us the once-over.

"Candid and... Altruistic? Ooh you go girl." Cherry said and clicked her tongue. What? She's a ginger and she was cheery, how am I supposed to know her name?

When we finished getting our piercings I didn't look much different. My hair was a bit disheveled but we had 6 minuted left.

Alyssa and I took the elevator and had a normal conversation. When the door opened we stepped out, still talking and went into the dorm. No one was there. We sat on my bed and talked, laughed and made fun of things like normal teenage girls. This is nice, to have a friend and new family. I brushed my hair and checked myself front of the mirror. I looked fine. The only things visible were my collar bone tattoo and forearm tattoos.

A few minutes later, laughing could be heard from outside the dorm door. When the door opened Alyssa and I stared at who was coming in. It was the other conscripts.

"Holy mother of bisexuality!" Evan gaped as he stepped into the room. They were all empty handed, no tattoos either. It was only Alyssa and I.

"What is i- Ooh, Arduous already betrayed her Division? Shame." Sean said as he stepped in.

Alyssa snorted, "What now dip shits?"

"Your nose and eyebrow! And you! Your.. tongue and arms and collar bone!" Darren exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait... is that all or is there more?" Lisa asked, arms crossed.

"My belly button, back, stomach, and the back of my neck." I said.

"But your an Altruistic. Altruistics don't do tattoos and pierci-" "Nope, only _true _Altruistics don't do these things." I countered.

I said before. Only true Altruistics would choose to stay or become Altruistic. "We have to go to the training room for Stage 1 of Inception." Shane said and ran a hand through his brown hair. We nodded and walked out of the room, I could feel eyes on my tattoos and piercing.

"Wait, show us the tattoo on your back first." Lisa ordered. I shrugged, I didn't really mind. I lifted up the back of my shirt and they crowded around my back. "A phoenix." Lisa said.

I nodded and dropped my shirt down. We headed into #5.

* * *

When we stepped into the Training Room we saw that Nathan and Olivia were waiting for us. They scanned us for changes and their eyes stopped at Alyssa and I. Nathan smirked while Olivia scowled.

"See, even Liz isn't afraid of getting tats. And she used to be Altruistic. Your a Valiant Council member and she's a conscript." Nathan teased. Olivia smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up Nate!" Olivia hissed angrily.

"Ok ok, now onto Stage 1 of Inception." Nathan said and clapped his hands. We sat on the benches on the sidelines. The room had blood colored walls and on the main wall was the Valiant Symbol painted. The floor was made of black tiling. The room had targets, punching bags, bows and arrows, guns and everything else you would see in a criminal type training room.

"First, we practice on the bags, after that we go against each other. The match-ups will be on the chalk board over there." Nathan said and pointed to the chalk board on the left wall.

We took our places at punching bags. Alyssa was on my right and Shane was on my left. I took first swing and, embarrassingly, nothing happened. The punching bag just hung there without any hint of movement. I looked at Shane. He nodded at me and pulled his fist back, then he made contact with the bag and he successfully made it move about one foot. I sighed and then turned to Alyssa, she was able to hit it too. I took a deep breath. I can do this.

I pulled my fist back but then a hand clamped on my elbow. I turned to see Nathan, "What?"

"Posture is an advantage. Use it."

"How?" Ok so maybe asking that was stupid. But I'm Altruistic, we don't fight in that division. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Olivia by a conscript, shaking her head disapprovingly at my current posture.

"Spread you legs a bit for balance. Give you arms space and don't concentrate on just hitting the bag. Concentrate on hitting it the right way." Nathan instructed me.

I did so, it was an awkward position to me but it felt right. "Take a swing at it."

I put both of my fists up in front of me and it seemed like a boxing position. It probably was, I punched the bag in front of me hard. Just a small twitch! It was only a little move but it moved! "Work on it." Nathan said and moved on to the other conscripts.

After I while I got the hand of it and the bag officially swung back and forth. Can I get a Holla!

"Line up and find your match, talk it out a bit and exchange words." Olivia instructed.

_1: Alyssa and Ian_

_2: Shane and Ethan_

_3: Evan and Paula _

_4: Renae and Sean_

_5: Liz and Lisa_

Oh, I get Lisa. Lisa is an Evandale. The Evandales are tough 'n rough. But Lisa, maybe my height could be an advantage? Probably.

I watched as Alyssa and Ian made their way to the mat and got into position. It would be interesting because they were both Evandale's. Ian had the height and muscle. Alyssa had the muscle and will to go on.

Alyssa turned to Olivia, "What do we do?"

"Fight until one of you is out cold."

Ian and Alyssa looked at each other. Hey! I just noticed something. The Evandale's were either pretty or hot. Not that I care.

"Go!"

Alyssa swung at Ian's mysterious, blank, handsome face. Ian, thankfully, ducked and brought his leg around and made Alyssa fall flat on her butt. Alyssa jumped back up only to get punched in the nose. It started to bleed but that didn't stop them from fighting. Ian socked Alyssa and she tumbled backwards. She caught her balance and punched Ian's chest. No effect. The fight went on, it was a fair match. They we- ooh, never mind. Ian won. Lisa went over to Alyssa's body and dragged her over to me. I slung Alyssa over my shoulder and brought her over to the benches. It was Shane and Ethan's turn to duke it out.

I just hope their handsome fac- ah shut up Liz.

Before I knew it Shane had a black eye and Ethan had a broken nose.

In the end, Ethan won.

Before I knew it, it was my turn. I stepped up on the mat and braced myself. I was Altruistic and Lisa was Candid. There was a difference, yes. But the Candids didn't have everything. The only Division that knew how to fight was Valiant and Covetous. Valiant for defense and offense, Covetous for shopping purposes.

Maybe I can try. I have the height and I can use that as an advantage. Lisa went up in front of me. Oh, and I had the weight. Lisa lunged at me and I dodged, I socked her as she got up and she stumbled. She kicked me in the shin. Childish much?

Lisa punched me in the stomach. "Oof."

I did a roundhouse kick on her because my arms were weak. I think my strongest point were my legs so I used them. And she was knocked.

I wasn't congratulated. I don't think I was welcomed either. I was an outcast, if there were anyone at the top of the list of who is most likely to become Vagrant, it would be me.

I am unwanted. I used to be Altruistic. Did I even belong? Was my choice wrong?

* * *

*Oh Pah Chi

**I LOVE DIVERGENT!**


End file.
